sherri's great christmas gift
by Marie N3K0
Summary: Sherri gets a really special Christmas gift after she stops beliveing in santa (I don't own who owns is in the story)


(I don't take credit for this work of art from E621 by Atryl

The holidays were Sherri's favorite time of year, not necessarily Christmas Eve but the month of December was when she felt truly alive and creative. Then again she was a night owl and the fact that night time started at around 4:30 in that time of year made it feel like the longest days where she could have the most fun. She also loved the cold, it was the only time of year where her dark fur was perfect for the weather. During the summer time her ebony fur would soak up all that heat and leave her a panting mess, but in the winter it kept her nice and cozy while others were frigid!

However one thing she hated about the Holidays was being left out. Every year her parents would go to some fancy adult party and she was left at home, it was this very topic that a heated argument was bubbling up in the family kitchen as Ellie fished a fresh batch of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies from the oven. "But mom, I turn twenty-one in JUNE! No one's going to care if I drink at the party!"

Ellie had heard this girl pout and fuss about the same thing every year, she could practically pre-record her responses to it. "I would care, I'm not having my little girl drink under age! What kind of mother would I be if I did that?" She smiled sweetly as she scooped up a couple of those hot n' gooey cookies from the pan onto a plate and set them in front of her daughter.

Those big brown eyes widened when she saw the fresh cookies, steam practically rising off them. Sherri couldn't help herself, begrudgingly she gave in to her hedonistic desires and crammed a cookie in her mouth. Oatmeal Chocolate Chip really was the best cookie after all, that thick creamy oatmeal flavor providing amazing texture in the form of a crunch while containing the chocolate essence that made Sherri's tail curl. "Mmrmfh.." Sherri murmured. "Don't think this changes anything."

"Oh I know sweetheart." Ellie giggled as she opened the fridge to pull out an almost empty gallon container. A thick creamy liquid swirled about as Ellie frowned, turning her attention from Sherri to the hallway where Bruce was primping himself for the evening. "Bruce! We're almost out, you need to milk me tomorrow morning!" Ellie poured the rest of the milk and set it before Sherri, the heavy elephant breasts jiggling as she finished packing up the dishes for the pot luck. "Make sure you get some rest early tonight, after all you don't want Santa catching you awake."

Sherri groaned and tilted her head back. "Mom, I'm twenty years old, I'm in university and I'm starting my own business. I don't believe in Santa." She huffed and looked over to Ellie who seemed to have such fun at teasing her daughter.

"Oh I know sweetheart, but just in case." Ellie lifted the combination of Tupperware containers in her arms easily. "Bruce! I am LEAVING." Ellie almost trumpeted as she made her way out the kitchen.

"Coming honeytits!" Bruce called out as he fled behind Ellie out the door. There was a slamming sound of wood connecting to the frame and in that moment Sherri was alone.

…

Vixen stood at the doorway to another home, this one was special. Normally she and the girls were sent to bad girls and boys to help them for next year, but this girl wasn't bad, or really a 'good girl.' In fact she had stopped believing all together. Vixen's mission was simply to reward her for the missed 'good girl' years. She glanced down at a weathered piece of parchment, her lips curling into a smile. "Sherri," She said aloud, "I remember you.." Vixen was more than just Santa's reindeer, they helped pull the sleigh and split off to deliver gifts as well when needed.

The doebuck simply stood in the falling snow outside the doorway as she gazed down at the parchment, her naked body didn't flinch in the freezing temperature. Her heavy breasts and thick sheath warmed by that fluffy coat of fur and a thick layer of fat, in fact this was her favorite time of year. Well partially due to the cold, and because winter time was reindeer rut season. "Okay Sherri, hope you're ready."

The sound of knocking against the large wooden door jostled Sherri from her video games, her ears perking as she looked over. …The knocking came again. "Ugh, c'mon.." Maybe it was the Amazon Delivery people, or maybe Mom ordered her a pizza or something. Sherri huffed as she pulled on a loose shirt.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hold your goddamn horses!" Sherri barked out, she was so perfectly comfortable, on the pull-out sofa she had made a little nest of a regular blanket and a fleece blanket and pillows. All so she could be nude in her own home and play videogames. Was that really so much to ask? "I'm coming.." Sherri murmured while she pulled on a pair of her mom's sweatpants, the only clothes she could find in the laundry basket that somewhat fit her.

The large doe had waited long enough and seeing as the door wasn't locked she decided to let herself inside. Her large frame easily matched Ellie's in height and thankfully the door was meant to fit a full grown cow elephant so Vixen easily slipped through the doorway without issue. She spied Sherri standing with wide-eyed astonishment and a smile crept on Vixen's lips. "What, have you ever seen one of Santa's reindeer before?" She rested her hands on those perfectly thick thighs.

Sherri was stunned for a moment, partially due to the reindeer but also because her eyes caught a glimpse of a fat bulging sheath and swollen balls that matched the doe's heavy breasts. It took Sherri a moment to compose herself before she realized that a home invasion was happening, even if it was a polite one. "Well it seems like you're early, it's still Christmas Eve for another few hours at least."

"Oooh, feisty. I like it." Vixen took another step forwards to examine the girl. "I'm Vixen, Your mother is an old friend of mine and she told me you needed a little something special this year." She offered a smile down at the discerning girl.

Sherri glanced up at the thick dicked reindeer, her eyes squinting as she tried to discern some sort of tag or seam. "…You sure my Mom sent you?" Sherri muttered as she folded her arms over her chest. Her tail gave an irritated twitch behind her. After all she didn't believe in Santa so why should she believe in his reindeer.

"Ellie has friends in high places you know." Vixen was used to this kind of reaction but she gave a reassuring smile anyways. "You've lost all that little magic that you used to have when you were a pup." The doe-buck reached out and gently pet along Sherri's chin and almost immediately the girl turned her face away. "I loved helping Santa bring your gifts, even if you could be bratty sometimes and ask for more than you should." Vixen paused. "Why did you stop believing in us?" The doebuck slightly tilted her head to a side while gently lifting Sherri's chin to meet her gaze.

The small doggirl flustered, her eyes glancing off to the side. It wasn't easy to justify her reasons when a so-called ambassador from the North Pole was standing right in front of her. "I.. I just grew up okay?" Sherri huffed and covered her face with her hands, she had believed in Santa for quite a while until some of her schoolfriends found out. "I'm an adult, I don't believe in that stuff, it's great for kids but-"

"Mm, okay." Vixen gave an understanding nod. "So now you're an adult, and you want adult gifts." The doe smirked as she gently tugged Sherri's hands away, the difference in their sizes becoming more apparent as she pressed herself close. Sherri definitely noticed that the reindeer was naked but Vixen had been waiting for this day for oh so long. "Well maybe this is a present you'll like." She cooed as her soggy dick started to push against Sherri's abdomen.

One thing was for sure, Vixen's dick definitely had an alluring scent to it, the way it started to push from her sheath with that slimy cock drool dripping down against Sherri's fur made the doggirl tremble. "I.." She felt her body pause, her tail curling tightly into itself as she glanced down at the cock that was becoming engorged before her very eyes. "Uh.." She couldn't even remember what she had been focused on with the way Vixen's precum started to spill along her shaft and into that ebony fur.

"Go on.. have a taste." Vixen breathed in deep, her little tuft tail twitching with excitement. "I'm told it tastes like hot cocoa." She chimed happily but it didn't seem like the girl needed much convincing. Sherri seemed already on the fence and Vixen was happy to coax the girl. "Just a little taste.." Vixen whispered as she peeled off that saggy t-shirt from Sherri's body to let those breasts bounce freely. With the fabric tossed aside her palm rest against the back of Sherri's head slowly pushing the girl down to her knees.

She didn't realize what was happening at first, nor did she understand why she felt so entranced by that heavy musky cock. Her body was acting on instinct, her mouth opening and letting Vixen press her hips forwards and filling her mouth with that thick sweet flavor. Sherri's eyes widened when she realized the reindeer wasn't lying, that dick tasted like a warm cup of hot chocolate! Her mouth watered at the mix of flavors that rolled along her tastebuds. The heavy musk was mixed with that creamy chocolate was heaven to her senses.

"Yeah, girls can't get enough of it once they taste it." Vixen groaned, she kept one hand on Sherri's tresses, playing with her silky brown locks between her fingertips as Sherri willfully submitted herself to that meaty dick. The girl was more enthusiastic than Vixen would have imagined given that they barely met moments ago but she knew how Dogs were so easily lured by scents and tastes. "Good girl.." Vixen crooned as Sherri bobbed her head back and forth on that slick cock.

The taste was incredible, she couldn't stop her tongue from slurping along the pre-cum frothing tip, while the shaft tasted so much like cocoa the tip almost had a sugary marshmallow flavor to it. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt the reindeer's palm thrust her body forwards, Vixen burying her hips into Sherri's mouth until the girl's nose was hidden in her musky muff. Vixen groaned as she arched her hips inwards, her balls pressing against Sherri's chin and catching the drool that spilled down the sides of Sherri's lips. "Ooohyesss!" Vixen gave a honk from her lips, Sherri's throat felt so good wrapped around her dick. "Ohgirl.." Vixen glanced down watching Sherri tear up.

Vixen's digits curled into Sherri's tresses and began to rock the poor girl's mouth rapidly upon her dick. Her hips thrusted forwards while her palm bounced Sherri's mouth up and down on her spit-soaked pole. She didn't even care that Sherri's eyes were rolling in the back of her head and her palms gripped tightly into little fists. "Mmfhh!" Sherri whined, she could barely breathe and the little bits of air she did get were pocketed in between the moments that Vixen's cock was crammed down her throat.

 **SLRP SHLK SSSSUK SHLP SLP**

It took every ounce of restraint to keep her body from unloading down Sherri's throat, she released the girl from her grasp and let her drop to the floor while her rock hard cock throbbed overhead. "See? What'd I tell you, it tastes great." Vixen licked at her lips and watched Sherri holding at her chest to catch her breath. "Just imagine how great it's gonna feel inside you.."

"Huh.. What?" Sherri blinked, her eyes widening as she saw that enormous dick pulsating, the length was big enough that it was causing the tip to bend downwards. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the idea of that meaty behemoth inside her. "No.. Noway! It can't fit.." She was terrified yet at the same time the juices were spilling from her pussy, staining her momma's sweat pants and Vixen could definitely tell when she smelled a horny bitch.

"Well we will just have to try and see won't we?" Vixen gave a devious grin as she lifted Sherri's legs up to pull those saggy sweat-pants free, the Amazonian sized doe-buck quickly hoisted Sherri up and pressed her tummy against the arm of the couch. It didn't take much effort to pin her to the fabric and truth be told Vixen was quite interested to get an up close look at the pussy she'd be stuffing this evening. "Oooh.." Vixen cooed as she glanced down at the glistening blue snatch. "Oh my, are you cold?"

Sherri's cheeks brightened at the question. "What?! No!" She had never heard that one before. "It's just how it looks okay?!" Sherri huffed, she was kind of insulted, normally her blue pussy was complimented!

"Oh, just checking, looks cold though! Especially with all this juice on it, maybe I should warm it up a bit." Vixen hummed to herself as she held tightly onto Sherri's squirming thighs.

"Wait.. what are you gonna d-OHHHghgHN!" Sherri moaned out, her ears perking and her tail curling into itself as a hot breath of air was blown right against her sensitive folds. Her toes curled tightly as she felt a large broad tongue press against her folds. Vixen's tongue was larger than most and in one lick she was able to soak every inch of Sherri's pussy with drool. "Mmhffbh!" Sherri groaned, Vixen's tongue twirling along Sherri's folds, gently probing against them and slurping upwards to taste every inch.

Vixen was particularly greedy in the way that she slurped along Sherri's folds, her tongue drilling and squishing into Sherri's snatch while she snorted hot air from her lips. The taste of a hot bitch pussy was sweeter than honey and Vixen was intent on getting every drop. That and there was the ulterior motive of making that pussy swell, she did have a thing for squishy swollen pussies after all. "Mmmh." Vixen groaned as she slid her tongue inside that entrance before pulling back out. "You sure you don't want to try and make it fit?"

"Hah.. ha.. ohkay.. okay." Sherri gulped down her throat and glanced back at Vixen who was slowly standing up, her mammoth cock smacking down against Sherri's plush buttcheeks. "But.. Uh, uh.. I.." She stammered trying to connect her thoughts but it fell short. "Just.. lets.. lets do it."

With Sherri bent over Vixen took hold of the little bitch she'd been sent to fill with Christmas Spirit. "Mmm, you know, Santa has been stockpiling your gifts but he can't come visit since you don't believe in him anymore." Vixen cooed sweetly as she held Sherri by the ponytail, her hips slowly sliding that thick cock between those puffy pussy lips. She shuddered in delight at the warmth of those blue lips and the way juices trickled down her dick. "He told me if you're really good this year, he'll give you anything you want."

Sherri gulped down her throat, trembling as she glanced back over her shoulder, the anticipation of that cock filling her body was driving her crazy. They both knew that Vixen was going to push that fat rod inside but right now she was just teasing at the poor girl's mound. "Ahnh.. ..anything?" Sherri swallowed hard, her eyes wincing as the tip of that incredibly hot dick pushed against her pussy entrance. Sherri's tongue poking out as she stood upon her tiptoes in an uncontrollable jolt of her thighs.

"Anything your little heart desires." Vixen chimed as if she were reciting a motto, her hips pushing slowly inwards and smearing the juices around her cock without actually penetrating the girl. It was an endless tease and even though it was slowly driving the reindeer insane she wasn't going to be the one to break first and beg to enter. "You only have to tell me what you want." She licked at her lips watching the squirming girl trying not to beg for that meaty dick.

The truth was Sherri was conflicted, she wanted so many things, a case of Unhinged, no wait, Moxen! No wait, a case of Beta! And at the same time that cock was slowly melting her wishes of Magic Riches into something else, she wanted both at the same time but as she looked back her eyes watered and a helpless whimper escaped her lips. "Ppuh.. puht it in.. pleeease.." Sherri's eyes squinted as tears streamed down her cheek, the teasing was simply too much for any girl to handle.

Vixen normally adored being a twisted wishgiver but in this instance Sherri had been a good girl for the most part. "Hhhn.. I.. I can't hear you." Vixen groaned and thrust her hips inside, willfully disregarding Sherri's 'wish' so the girl could get whatever little Christmas gift she was pining for. That tight pussy was worth it too, with her cock sinking in deep into Sherri's snatch she could feel that encompassing warmth squeezing onto her shaft. "Mmhh.." She gave a grunt of satisfaction, her fat meaty pole stretching out Sherri's walls until she hilted inside. The tip of her cock pressed firmly against Sherri's cervix, the doe grasping her palms tightly around Sherri's wrists and relishing the moments as her cock pulsated in Sherri's body.

Sherri's knees were trembling together, her entire body seemed to be swallowed up with ecstasy, her eyes closed tightly as she panted for air. "Hahh.. Ohgod.." Sherri whimpered, she wasn't expecting the cock to be this thick, even though she tasted it, played with its girth using her tongue, she vastly underestimated how heavy it would be inside of her. "Mmhh.. oh.." Sherri had trouble catching her breath and before she knew it those thick thighs started to pull back, Vixen's heavy cock sloshing inside of her pussy as the doe reared her hips.

"Hope you're ready girly." Vixen spoke through strained breaths. "I'm not the gentle type." This was true, especially since she was in rut and this prime bitch had a fertile pussy for her. "Herewego.." She gave an exasperated exhale, the minor act of peeling her cock from that incredibly warm pussy was a struggle, her body wanted to immediately push back inside. The amount of self-control that came with her movements was developed from years of experience. Such discipline had limits though, and the moment that the tip of her uncut doe-cock came to Sherri's entrance her body thrust forth once more.

Every inch of her reindeer dick skewered into Sherri's pussy with a sharp thrust of her hips, those powerful thick thighs that made such a juicy jiggly doe-ass were loaded with muscle as well. Her hips were lightning fast as she crashed in and out of Sherri's pussy with rapid succession. The front of her thighs clapped into Sherri's juicy asscheeks, the sound of the meaty dick squishing in and out accompanied by those luscious smacks of their furred bodies meeting together.

 **SHLAP THAP THMP WHAP SHLK**

The large reindeer was thorough with each thrust, her cock hilting inside Sherri's tight pussy and pushing against her cervix. Her grip was absolute, holding tightly on Sherri's wrists while bucking her hips as fast as she could, every clap of their hips pulled Sherri deep onto her shaft before bouncing her off, only for the small doggo to be pulled roughly back onto her dick with a sharp yank of her wrists and a thrust of Vixen's hips. "Snhrht!" Vixen snorted from her wide nostrils, Sherri's contracting pussy was making it tough for her to hold on.

"Hawouh.. awouuh.. Yuuhhh" Sherri moaned out, her body surging with pleasure as little moans escaped her lips, her body was tingling from head to her tiptoes as drool started to spill down the side of her mouth. This was ecstasy, that raw primal fucking that she lived for! "Doiiit.. I.. I want it inside me!" Sherri moaned out, looking back over her shoulder with a slutty look in her eyes, Vixen was used to that expression and it only made the reindeer grin as she thrust forwards, gently rubbing her cocktip against Sherri's cervix to watch her squeal. "Nnny-Ahhnnh!" Sherri moaned out, her toes curling tightly as she arched her head upwards with her breasts bouncing out.

"Don't stop now!" Vixen barked out while holding Sherri tightly, her dick pushing against that sensitive bulb without letting free the pressure in the girl's abdomen. "Tell me how much of a little Christmas slut you are!" It was partially for Vixen's own composure, she wasn't going to last much longer now since she could feel the cum starting to bubble and churn against the base of her cock. "Tell me how much you want my fat reindeer dick!"

Sherri winced at the sensation, her body squirming uncomfortably at the intense pressure against her body, her jaw clenched. It was starting to hurt. "Hnn!" Sherri whined. "Pleeease, please cum in me! I'll be a good girl, I believe in Santa! I believe in his reindeer! I'm a reindeer cumslut!" Sherri barked out, she could feel the cock throb and pulsate against her now dilated cervix. "Hnnhn.. I.. I need it.. Please fill me.. fill my slutty pussy!" Sherri's tongue had fallen out from her mouth, the small girl panting like a bitch in heat as she pleaded for that hot creamy reindeer cum.

"Perfect.." Vixen glowered down at Sherri as she reared her hips back, her body moved on its own as she thrusted forwards, pumping her fat veiny cock into Sherri's pussy with a renewed vigor. Her cock was taking control of the situation now, Vixen couldn't stop her hips even if she wanted to. That tight pussy was sucking her body back in every time she pulled her hips back, and the sweet sensation of being grasped by that hot tight pussy was her favorite reward. Her nostrils flared as she breathed out, Vixen clenching her teeth as she rut her hips forwards until finally her body shivered in ecstasy. "Hrrh… HNK!" Vixen gave a guttural groan as her cock throbbed with the expulsion of heavy creamy buck-sauce into that fertile womb.

Vixen's cum definitely had weight to it, that hot viscous mixture pouring deep into Sherri's womb as it gushed past her cervix. "Hhhhahhh Fuuughhkyess!" Sherri moaned out, the hot essence oozing its way down into her body with each throb of Vixen's cock. "Ohgod.. its.. Its too much.." Sherri panted for air while clenching her fingertips into little fists. It felt so good though, that hot sensation as the cum bubbled with life inside of her body. She felt her entire body squirm as Vixen slowly rocked her half-hard cock inside Sherri's pussy to milk every last drop inside of her snatch.

"Don't let any of it out or Santa won't grant your Christmas wish." Vixen muttered as she finally released Sherri's wrists from her grasp. The small girl didn't have the strength to stand up on her own and Sherri fell to the side against the couch. Vixen sneered as she saw how bloated Sherri was with her heavy spunk, the girl looked perfect, then again Vixen loved breeding little bitches on Christmas.

Vixen reached out with a single fingertip, with a bit of Christmas Magic her digit pushed into Sherri's pussy. The heat warmed up the entrance and causing the hot seed to seal around her digit as she pulled back leaving a cummy 'eye' in the center of Sherri's blue snatch to keep it from gushing out. Vixen smirked as she saw Sherri panting for air still, the small dog's body clearly still feeling the rush of her orgasm coursing through her veins. "Hey!" Vixen huffed. "You have to clean me up, I have a few more houses to hit up tonight."

Sherri opened her eyes to see that fat flaccid cock in front of her lips, cum was still dribbling from the tip but it was practically soaked with her pussy nectar and the thick jizz that had spilled on her shaft. Sherri wouldn't normally balk at such a proposition but something about the thick musky scent of Vixen's cock made it seem more like a treat. Her eyes gazed up at Vixen while her lips suckled firmly on that thick shaft, twirling her tongue and slurping up every drop of the cum-mixture down her throat. The flavor was more intense than before causing her pretty polished pawtoes to curl in delight. "Mmmhh.." Sherri crooned, she couldn't believe that Vixen's dick could taste any better than before!

Vixen exhaled as her fingertips pet along Sherri's tresses. "Remember how I said it was like hot cocoa before?" The reindeer smirked. "Well.. this is hot cocoa and marshmallows." She pushed her hips in once more to soak every inch of her dick in Sherri's drool before pulling her hips back. "Mm. Perfect." Her hand reached down and gently pet along Sherri's cheek until the girl was contently resting against one of the throw pillows. "Merry Christmas, Sherri."

She really did love her job, the look of the content smiling girl filled her heart with satisfaction. The worst part was that she had to leave, there were naughty boys and naughty girls on her list as well, with a heavy heart Vixen slowly turned and began to stroll towards the door. Her floppy dick bouncing back and forth in tune with her jingling bells. "Hey Vixen..?" Sherri murmured as the thick doe-buck turned back to the girl. "Will you come back next year?"

Vixen smiled, she was at the door and was about to open it when the girl caught her attention. She slowly turned to the side with a bright grin on her lips. "As long as you believe in Santa, I'll be back to check up on the good girls." With that, Vixen's body seemed to disperse into falling snow before Sherri's very eyes.

Sherri didn't believe it at first, but she closed her eyes firmly determined to have faith in Santa and his reindeer for next year.

 **Epilogue:**

The first thing Ellie saw when she entered her mostly pristine home was Sherri's pert little ass high in the air. The momma phant licked at her lips as she casually strolled over to her daughter, the sound of video games playing on the screen. "Seems like someone had fun." Ellie crooned as she glanced over to see the little white dot that held back what she could only imagine was a hot tummy load full of creamy reindeer jizz. "Didn't I tell you that you'd have a great time?"

Ellie's body slowly sat upon the seat beside her daughter, Sherri had nestled some pillows under her thighs to make her little ass a bit more comfortable. Sherri twitched as that large palm pet along her shoulders. All Sherri could think about was that musky cock and the way it pumped inside of her. "Yes Mommmm.." Sherri groaned and pressed her face into the pillow, her eyes still staring up at the screen.

"Hmm.." Ellie reached out with her palm, carefully caressing Sherri's pussy mound. "And why haven't you cleaned up this mess?" Not that the chubby milf minded all that much, seeing her daughter filled to the brim with someone's spunk was quite enticing for her.

The small doggo's ears folded back, slightly muttering her response. "Cause Vixen said if I held it in she'd tell Santa to grant my Christmas wish.." It was so dumb, of course there wasn't a Santa but still, Sherri wasn't going to take the chance on missing out on her wish.

"Oh ho!" Ellie cried out, clapping her hands together over her chest as she leaned in to smooch her daughter's cheek with her trunk. "So you do believe in Santa now hm?" The matronly pachyderm stood up, this just made her night. "Well then, I'm off to bed, you make sure you sleep or Santa won't deliver on his promise."

Sherri's face planted into the pillow as she let out a loud groan. …Until she realized something. "Hey wait, Mom!" Sherri barked out as she looked over to see Ellie starting to climb the stairs. "Where's dad?"

Ellie froze. Her eyes widening as her hand reached to the back of her neck. "Eh.. well," She seemed to have remembered how much of a festive party it had become. "Your father will be back in the morning…"


End file.
